Mutualism of Klaine
by anshi0910
Summary: mutualism:the way two organisms interact where both benefit. Klaine. maybe some smut later.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of sophomore year. Blaine wasn't nervous, it _was_ his second year at this school after all. Eating his breakfast, he fished out his schedule from the depths of his backpack as he emitted a huge yawn.

_Period 1: Pre-Calculus_

_Period 2: AP Human Geography_

_Period 3: Spanish III H_

_Period 4: PE_

_Period 5: Chemistry H_

_Period 6: English 2_

Meh. An easy enough schedule to remember. Blaine rumpled his hair as he grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. He yelled a goodbye to his mom and promptly started to walk the two blocks to his school. He reached the school at 7:55, just as the warning bell was ringing. He sighed and made his way to the Pre Calculus classroom, doubting that he would have anyone from his grade in this class. As he entered, he knew he was right. The classroom was a sea of unfamiliar faces. Oh well, that's what he got for being ahead in math. He sat down in the back of the classroom, and pulled out his book. Blaine _loved_ to read. Right now, he was rereading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the 30th time. He took no notice when a boy with perfectly coiffed hair sat down next to him delicately.

"Alright, class! Welcome to Pre Calculus! I am your teacher, Mrs. Cordova. It's going to be a fun, fun year! Yay math!" A teacher with dirty blonde hair exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Blaine closed his book politely as the bell to start class sounded.

"Okay, class. We are going to start the year with an activity! Sadly, not math related." Mrs. Cordova laughed. "I want you guys to get a partner, with whom you are going to talk about your favorite YouTube video. _But_, it cannot be someone you know." A large groan arose from the class, " I know, I know. But I want you guys to meet other people. And go!"

Blaine looked around the large classroom as people shuffled from one place to another.

"Hi, what's your name?" a voice from his left asked. Blaine's eyes landed on the boy who was leaning over from his desk. He froze. This boy was….beautiful. Wait no, _stunning._ His lips tried to form an answer, but he just ended up moving them soundlessly.

"I'm Kurt…?" The boy supplied helpfully. Blaine found his voice and replied breathlessly.

"Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine!" Kurt replied, flashing Blaine a beautiful smile. Blaine's voice caught in his throat as he tried to reply. With a small cough, he cleared his throat.

"So..what's your favorite Youtube video?" Kurt asked, ending the awkward silence.

"Uhm, probably A Very Potter Musical, by Team Starkid. They are a musica-"

"You know who Team Starkid is?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine nodded and replied,

"I take it you are a Starkid too?" Kurt nodded vigorously.

"Dude that is so awesome! They are my favorite youtubers too! I've never met someone else who loved Team Starkid!" Kurt babbled, his eyes lit up with excitement, and Blaine couldn't help but notice them twinkling in the light.

"I have a question. Are you new? I haven't seen you around McKinley before." Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's my first day today. What grade are you in?" Kurt brushed his hair out of his eyes. Even that small motion caught Blaine's eye.

"I'm in tenth. What about you?" Blaine inquired, sincerely hoping that this beautiful boy was in his grade.

"Me too!." Blaine tried not to let his sheer happiness show through.

"Okay class, back to your seats! I hope you made a new friend!" Mrs. Cordova's voice cut through the classroom. Kurt took the two steps needed to reach his desk and smiled back at Blaine. Blaine swallowed thickly and returned with another smile. The rest of the class period passed with the two glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Blaine's day was rather uneventful until lunch. He walked into the vast cafeteria, eyes searching for an empty seat.

"Hey Blaine, wait up!" a tinkling voice called from behind. Blaine whipped around to see Kurt walking up to him. He greeted Kurt with a smile.

"Let's go sit over there!" Kurt gestured to a table that had just cleared. They walked over to the corner table and sat down across from one another.

"So, how are you liking McKinley?" Blaine asked, leaning forward onto the lunch table.

"It's good. I wish we had more classes together though. It's so awkward in all the other classrooms, cuz everyone knows each other."

Blaine nodded sympathetically. "It's okay. You'll make more friends soon." He reached and made to close his hand over Kurt's, before retracting it hastily.

"So what do you have next?" He asked, pulling the attention away from his awkward action. Kurt handed over his schedule.

"Oh hey, we have Chem together! I'll walk you there after lunch." Blaine passed his schedule back to a smiling Kurt and began to eat.

"Okay!" Kurt replied, flashing yet another breathtaking grin at Blaine.

"Hey, do you have any other friends here?" Kurt asked after a lull in the conversation. Blaine stiffened, and Kurt hastily tried to backpedal. "I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Sorry."

"It's okay. They um- stopped hanging out with me once they found out I was gay." Blaine whispered. The smile that was present on Kurt's face had disappeared.

_Crap._ Blaine thought, _Now I'm going to lose another friend. I shouldn't have told him yet._ All of a sudden, Kurt reached over and clasped Blaine's hands.

"I'm so sorry. That happened to me to. It's part of the reason I transferred. People can be dickheads to us homosexuals." Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly. Blaine smiled back, a thankful smile.

Held together by a mutual need for someone to lean on, Kurt and Blaine became the best of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

By the middle of the year, Kurt and Blaine had become inseparable. When they weren't by each others side, they were texting, talking on the phone, or skyping. One day, when school was over, Blaine was at his locker. Kurt ran up to him, closing the locker door suddenly.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's enthusiasm. Kurt held out a blue paper to Blaine. Blaine took it cautiously.

"What's this?" he asked, skimming over the paper.

"GLEE CLUB. Can you believe it? The school has a glee club!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You should audition Kurt! Your voice is _amazing._" Blaine replied, amused by how much Kurt was bouncing.

"No. Come with me and audition too." Kurt begged, pulling on Blaine's shirt.

"I don't have a good voice, Kurt." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. I have heard you sing, just audition with me." Kurt whined. Blaine rolled his eyes again and threw up his arms in defeat.

"_Fine_. I'll audition with -woaah" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence as he was towed along by an overly-excited Kurt.

The two of them barged into the choir room, where they saw an old man with wisps of white hair on his head and a suit with his back to the door. Upon hearing the sound, he turned around to face Kurt and Blaine.

"Can I help you?" he asked, look expectantly from one panting boy to the other.

"Can we, uh, audition for Glee club?" Kurt asked, regaining his composure. The round teacher smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead! I'm Mr. Rosenberg, by the way."

Kurt walked to the middle of the choir room, took a deep breath and began singing.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

Blaine stood there, leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed. He loved hearing Kurt's beautiful countertenor voice. It was..oddly calming. The way it glided so smoothly over the high notes. Sometimes, it was the only thing that could calm Blaine down. Kurt didn't know that of course. Though they were best friends, that would just be extremely weird.

_I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Blaine would've been content listening to Kurt sing for the rest of his life, but all to soon, the standing ovation that Kurt was getting died down.

"Well, Kurt. Welcome to Glee club!' Mr. Rosenberg exclaimed, clapping Kurt on the back. All of a sudden, Blaine was anxious. It had been so long since he sung. What happens if he messed up? He glanced at Kurt, who was sitting in front. Kurt sensed his nervousness and flashed him a reassuring smile.

He walked to the center of the room, but not before tentatively picking up the acoustic guitar he saw when he entered the room.

"Hi I'm Blaine. I'm gonna sing By My Side by David Choi." He exhaled slowly and began.

_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking_  
_I am waiting as the time goes by_  
_I think of you with every breath I take_  
_I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine_  
_You're all I see in everything_

_I just wanna hold you_  
_I just wanna kiss you_  
_I just wanna love you all my life_  
_I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it_  
_I want you here forever right here by my side_

God, Blaine had missed singing _so _much. It took away everything bad in his life. How did Kurt always know exactly what Blaine needed, when Blaine didn't even know it himself? He kept his eyes firmly off of Kurt, not willing to let him get lost in those glasz eyes. He looked everywhere else, from the floor to Mr. Rosenberg, who was nodding in approval. He chanced a glance at Kurt near the end; he couldn't resist. Kurt was smiling at him in a way that twisted Blaine's insides up. He tore his eyes off of Kurt and focused them on a particularly interesting spot on the wall behind Kurt. He finished the song with a smile. Everyone in the room began clapping, Kurt one of the most enthusiastic.

"Welcome to Glee club, Blaine! Great job!" Mr. Rosenberg smiled warmly, and Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He sat down next to Kurt, relieved.

* * *

Practice went fairly quickly. They then walked out together, laughing about the various members of the club.

"That Rachel chick, oh my _GOD_." Blaine laughed.

"I have a feeling she and I are gonna be fighting for the higher pitch songs." Kurt smirked.

"Speaking of which, great job! You _killed_ 'Defying Gravity'!" Blaine poked Kurt playfully. Kurt blushed.

"Thanks. You were amazing! But..the lyrics." Kurt stopped walking.

"What about them?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer to his question.

"Are they about someone _special?_" Kurt inquired, a smile rising onto his face. Blaine only hesisitated for a second before answering.

"No. David Choi is just a _genius_." Blaine replied, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Okaay. If you saay soo, Blainers." Kurt replied skeptically, "I have to go now, see ya tomorrow!" Kurt skipped off.

Blaine knew that Kurt was going to bring up the topic again; he didn't give up. It was one of the things that Blaine loved/hated about Kurt. But he was grateful that it was dropped for now. He sighed and called up his mom to take him home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm so glad I'm on break atm, so I can write alot. :) Tell me how you like it so far 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was right; about a week later in English, his phone vibrated ever so softly.

_Hey~K_

He knew that Kurt normally didn't text during class, so he replied swiftly.

_What's up?_

_Nothing. I'm really bored.~K_

_..Aren't you in French right now?_

_Yes. Your point being?~K_

_Haha, never mind. I hate your damn smart brain that doesn't have to concentrate in language._

_Hey, my smart brain is offended. xD Do you wanna hang out after school today?~K_

_Sure, is something wrong?_

_No, I just wanna talk. So, soccer field? ~K_

_Alright, see ya then. I gotta go, Bryson is looking at me. Byee_

2:50 rolled around, and Blaine made his way towards the school's dinky excuse for a soccer field. They were in a secluded area, and no one but the two of them went there. It was their own little place, where they just talked. Kurt was already sitting there, jamming out to his ipod as he tapped away on his phone. Blaine had to supress a laugh. Kurt looked so cute, just chilling out.

_No._ His brain reminded him. _You two are best friends. Don't you risk losing him. Letting him know your feelings will just make things awkward._

Blaine shook his head to clear his brain and crept up behind Kurt. He tossed his jacket over the older boy's head.

"God dammit BLAINE!" Kurt snapped, yanking the jacket off right away, but his hair was already messed up, which Kurt _hated_. Blaine burst out into laughter as Kurt attempted to smoothen out the mess. Blaine plopped down next to his best friend, still giggling profusely.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine gave Kurt an innocent smile. Kurt sighed and smiled back; he could never be mad at Blaine for more than 40 seconds.

"Hiya, Blaine." He replied, playing with the grass next to him.

They talked for a while. They knew pretty much everything about each other, but they still found things to talk about. After a while, Kurt spoke up suddenly.

"So, the song you sang to audition for Glee club?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"What about it?" replied Blaine nervously. He really didn't want to talk about it; he never knew what was gonna spill out of his mouth when talking to Kurt.

"You sang it with so much..._passion_. You can't say you weren't thinking of someone when you were singing it." Kurt stated, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I wasn't! I don't like anyone!" Blaine suddenly found the grass extremely interesting. _Anyone but you_.

"Come on, Blaine. We always tell each other everything. You are a great actor, but you can't hide it from me. We know each other too well." Kurt forced Blaine's head up, his eyes piercing into Blaine's with a begging expression.

Blaine was _this_ close to cracking when his phone rang. Grateful for the interruption, he pulled it out.

"It's my mom. Sorry, one sec." Blaine hit answer.

While Blaine talked on the phone to his mom, Kurt sat there playing with his phone. When Blaine was done, he stood up, earning a questioning look from Kurt.

"Sorry, I have to go! I have an appointment and I have to meet my mom outside now." He started walking away, but Kurt kept in step with him.

"Just _tell_ me. That will be quick enough." Kurt pleaded.

The two of them bickered until they reached where Blaine's mom was waiting. Blaine hesitated outside of the door to the car, and Kurt caught his elbow before he opened the door.

"_Fine_." Blaine replied exasperatedly. "the guy I was thinking of when singing that song was," Blaine opened the door to his mom's car, shrinking away from Kurt, "you."

He turned away at the last word, not letting himself see Kurt's reaction. He got in and they drove away.

* * *

**I apolgize for the length of this chapter. I'm going to be posting another chapter up in about 25 minutes or less though, so that should make up for it, riight?** right xD_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Crap. Why did I DO that?_ Blaine thought as his mom pulled out of the school's parking lot, banging his head backwards onto the cushioned head rest. His mom noticed his distress.

"You okay Blaine?" she asked, glancing at her son. It was amazing how much his mom cared for him; how she could tell within a few seconds if he wasn't okay. And so could Kurt_._ Blaine smiled at the thought, but was terrified at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't feel good. Can we skip my dentist appointment please Mom?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on his head, hoping to help his case. It was the truth after all; he wasn't feeling good at all.

"Sure, baby. I'll take you home. Rest for a bit, okay?" Blaine's mom grabbed her son's hand, squeezing it lovingly before picking up her phone to call the dentist's office.

Blaine wasn't aware of anything but his idiocy. He shouldn't have told Kurt. Clearly, things were about to get _extremely_ awkward between the two of them, because there was no way that Kurt would feel the same way. _What was he thinking?_ Oh, that's right. He wasn't.

They reached the house, and Blaine stumbled up to his room, falling onto his bed. He wasn't even aware of the tears that were falling until his pillow was soaked. He lay there, unaware of anything that was happening.

When Blaine opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He got up and streched, feeling more rested than he had in weeks. He picked up his phone to check the time and froze.

_1 new txt: Kurt_

Blaine placed his phone down carefully, not looking at the text as if his phone was going to explode and walked to his desk to start his homework. It was going to be a long night, especially with all the pictures of him and Kurt that littered his walls.

* * *

He finished his homework around 4 am, and crawled back into bed, falling asleep after about 15 minutes of tossing and turning.

He woke up at his normal time, getting ready in silence instead of with his music. He was dreading going to school; school was where Kurt was. The same Kurt that he had just proclaimed his love for. The same one who probably didn't want to hang out with him anymore.

He left his house a little bit later, in order to reach the classroom just as the bell rang. He walked into the Pre Calculus classroom and flashed Mrs. Cordova a polite smile. Blaine made his way to his desk, and sat down as the 8:00 bell sounded, keeping his eyes up front instead of at Kurt, who he knew was looking at him. A few minutes into class, he heard a small plop on his desk. He looked back down to see a note on his desk. He made it open it up.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Cordova announced to the entire class,

" I have to go out for a few minutes. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves till I come back!" She left with a smile.

_Fuuuuck_ Blaine thought, knowing that Kurt would come up to him.

"Blaine, please look at me." A familiar tinkling voice from his left pleaded. Blaine played with his fingers for a few seconds, then looked at Kurt hesitantly. He was surprised to see Kurt smiling at him. Warmly.

"Blaine. Open the note. Please." Kurt implored. Blaine opened the note slowly, his eyes taking in the sweeping handwriting.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

Blaine looked back up at Kurt with a huge smile.

"You mean it?" Blaine asked, not allowing himself to believe it. Kurt nodded, his eyes full of love.

"I do, Blaine. I've liked you ever since we met." Kurt covered Blaine's hand with his own. Blaine had the urge to lean in; to close the gap between their lips, but remembered where they were. At that moment, Mrs. Cordova came back in, telling them all to take their seats. Kurt sighed and walked back to his desk, and this time, Blaine let his eyes wander down Kurt. By the time Kurt had sat down, Blaine felt a strain in his pants. He used his jacket to cover it, but Kurt flashed him a knowing smile and a wink. A very sexy wink at that. Blaine blushed furiously and composed a note, tossing it swiftly onto Kurt's desk.

_Meet me at our normal hangout place at lunch._

Kurt looked back at Blaine with a smirk on his face and nodded. Suddenly, Blaine was feeling a _lot_ better.

* * *

**YAY FOR KLAINE. Now comes some fluff. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the awkwardly long break in between the last chapter and this one. My house was getting remodeled and then the amazing Glee episode on tuesday. Then I had to answer 87 questions on the book Huck Finn this week. Ugh, high school sucks. But I finished yay. And one more thing, just...HOLY MUSICAL BMAN WAS TRULY AMAZING. STARKID OUTDID THEMSELVES AGAIN.**

* * *

The next three periods whizzed by in a blur for Blaine. All he could think about was Kurt, with his ever-styled hair, his defined features, and his pink lips that looked so soft. A few times, teachers called on him, and he answered their questions with ease, having mastered that skill a long time before.

The bell rang to signify lunch, and Blaine bolted from the gym, not even stopping at his locker to put his backpack away. Within two minutes, he had crossed the entire campus and was panting as he reached the soccer field. He knelt to the floor, trying to get his breath back. Once his heart rate was back to normal, he stood up to see Kurt skipping over to him, with a larger-than-normal smile that lit up his entire face. Blaine stood there, swallowing deeply as Kurt made his way over to Blaine. It seemed to take Kurt _forever_ to reach Blaine's waiting arms.

Blaine enveloped Kurt into a tight hug, and felt a little spark run through him, causing him to shiver. They stood like that for a good 5 minutes before Blaine couldn't resist anymore. He pulled back and pressed his lips to Kurt's gently. Blaine felt Kurt smile against his mouth. This felt 10 times better than he had imagined it would. His hand went up to Kurt's cheek, caressing it softly, with Kurt's hand around his waist, pulling him close. All too soon, Kurt pulled off of Blaine's mouth, breathless. Blaine drank in the rare sight of Kurt's disheveled hair and puffy lips.

"You. Are. Beautiful." Blaine stated simply with a smile, causing a blush to appear on Kurt's cheeks.

"So are you. Gorgeous is more like it." Kurt replied, tracing patterns into Blaine's arm. Suddenly, Kurt sat down and patted the grass next to him.

"Sit with me, Blaine." Blaine didn't need telling twice. He plopped down next to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"Hey Kurt. Kuuurt Guess What?" Blaine turned to Kurt, looking into his eyes as he bounced up and down.

"Oh my god Blaine, I never noticed before, but you look like a puppy when you get excited." Kurt observed, smirking as Blaine pouted.

"I am not a puppy! But guess what?" Blain repeated.

What?" Kurt replied.

"I have a cute boyfriend!" Blaine laughed, bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissing it, causing another blush to creep onto Kurt's cheeks.

"So do I. He is handsome, sexy, and adorable all at once." Kurt countered, laying down and pulling Blaine with him. He nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed contentedly and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, wishing he could freeze in this moment of pure happiness.

But of course that couldn't happen, and the bell to end lunch sounded. Kurt huffed and stood up.

"Dammit, are you serious?" Blaine stood up as well, "UGH, That felt like the shortest lunch _ever_."

"At least we have chem together next!" Kurt offered, trying to fix his hair as best as he could with no mirror while they walked back to the classrooms.

"Oh yes. A whole nother period of looking at you sitting there sexily across the room and not being able to do anything about it. That will be fun." Blaine replied sarcastically, receiving a tinkling laugh from his boyfriend.

"Too cute." Kurt shook his head and let go of Blaine's hand, since they were within sight of the chemistry room. Blaine almost whined at the loss of warmth, but kept his composure. They walked into the Chemistry room, Blaine in front of Kurt(he knew that if he was behind, he would quite obviously stare). They parted and took their seats at opposite sides of the room (Blaine _cursed _the Chemistry teacher for seating them in ABC order).

The two of them spent the entire period making faces at each other when the teacher's back was turned.

"Blaine Anderson! Can you answer the question I just asked?" Mrs. Torres brought Blaine out of his stupor.

"Uh..." Blaine stammered and glanced at the board. He felt a poke and a nudge of a paper towards him. He looked down discreetly and saw the answer written on a piece of paper. Blaine took his eyes off the paper, and then recited the answer to the teacher. The teacher nodded in approval and turned back to board. Blaine sighed in relief and glanced at Kurt who was in a fit of silent giggles. Blaine mouthed a 'thank you' to the girl sitting next to him who just rolled her eyes in return.  
Later in the lesson, Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was holding a pen while concentrating on a particularly complicated problem. Kurt began to suck on his pen innocently, and Blaine gulped as heat rushed downwards. He tore his eyes off Kurt and glued them to the set of problems that the teacher had assigned them. It was gonna be _long_ rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long break again...and for the fact that chapter is HELLA short as well. I've been really busy, and I have CST's this week, so that means I can probably write more during that time. I get out early, so MORE WRITING TIME YAY. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. Both ways sounded perfect to Blaine. He was laying on his bed, smiling to himself. He had a _boyfriend_. And not just anyone. _Kurt._ _KURT WAS HIS BOYFRIEND._ It had been about 6 months since they got together, but it still felt like new.

Blaine's thoughts continued like that until a buzz interrupted it. He opened his eyes and picked up his phone, grinning when he saw the name lighting up his display screen.

_Hey Boo. 3 ~K_

Blaine almost dropped his phone in his eagerness to reply.

_Hey Kurtiee. I was just thinking about you! ~B_

_Kurtie? Where did that come from? xD ~K_

_I just wanted a nickname for you. 3 I miss you! ~B_

_Me too! I need you here. I'm cuddling my body pillow, pretending its you right now. ~K_

Blaine smiled as he imagined his Kurt snuggled up against a body pillow, but was even more elated at the idea of Kurt being curled up against _him_._  
_

_That sounds adorable. Why can't it be tomorrow already? I want to see your gorgeous face again! 3 ~B_

_Ugh, I know right. I'm suffering from NHMBNM withdrawal. ~K_

_..Let me try to guess. Don't tell me. ~B_

_...Okay tell me. I can't get it. ~B_

_Not Having My Boyfriend Near Me withdrawal of course! ~K_

_ahaha, why are you so adorable? ~B_

_It's part of my nature. You are the sexy one, I'm the adorable one. xD ~K_

_Aww 3 You make me blush! :D ~B_

_I would be blushing too, if the heat wasn't headed somewhere else. ;) ~K_

_You are so dirty, Kurtie. 3 ~B_

_That I am, Boo. 3 ~K_

_Hey Kurt. Guess what. ~B_

_What, Blaine? ~K_

_I miss you. ~B_

_I miss you more! ~K_

_Nuh uhhhh ~B_

_YEAH HUHHHH. ~K_

_NEVER. I MISS YOU MORE THAN Harry misses Sirius. 3 ~B_

_WELL, I miss you more than life itself, because life is nothing without you in it. ~K_

_Aww, you are so sappy. I love it. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight! See you tomorrow for our Saturday date! Come over at 10! ~B_

_I know, I know! See you tomorrow baby. 3 ~K_

Blaine fell asleep with his phone in his hand, a smile still on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**As you people probably predicted, this chapter will have smut. DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR MY POOR SMUT WRITING SKILLS THOUGH. I HAVENT EVER WRITTEN IT BEFORE. **.

* * *

_A moment of Kurt_

Kurt walked up to Blaine's front door humming. He pulled out his key and inserted it into the door as quietly as he could. He knew Blaine's family was out, but he had a feeling that Blaine was probably still asleep. He tiptoed up the stairs ever so quietly, peering into Blaine's open door. Kurt grinned at Blaine, sprawled out on his bed with his mouth agape, snoring softly. Blaine was so adorable when he was asleep. Well, Blaine was _always_ adorable. Kurt walked around to the head of Blaine's bed, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine's eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey." Blaine smiled, his voice thick with sleep. Kurt shifted uncomfortably; he had not been prepared for the sheer sexiness of Blaine's sleepy voice.

"Hey Boo." he replied, sitting down on Blaine's bed.

"Here. Now. Hug." Blaine mumbled through his closed eyes. Kurt smiled and snuggled into the bed with Blaine. Blaine's arms automatically went around him and pulled him closer. Kurt sighed contentedly, watching his boyfriend sleep.

About 10 minutes later, Blaine had woken up for real. He sat up in the bed, stretching. His shirt rode up and Kurt's eyes trailed down to the dense hair that peeked over Blaine's pajama pants. Kurt subconsciously licked his lips. Blaine smiled.

"Do you like what you see, Hummel?" He asked mischievously. Kurt nodded.

"It's like a forest down there." He replied, running his hand down Blaine's clothed torso. Blaine laughed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Let me go shower, then we can have our date!" Blaine proclaimed, standing up and making his way to the bathroom. He glanced backwards to see Kurt staring at him with loving eyes.

_Back to Blaine._

Blaine smiled back and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and stripping off all his clothes. He folded them into a neat pile. (Kurt had started to rub off on him) He stepped into the warm spray and began to wash the sleep out of his body. He had the entire day with Kurt. His parents were out of the house, and they had promised not to come back until after midnight in order to give him a full day alone with his boyfriend. Blaine finished his shower as fast as he could. He stepped out of the shower, dripping, when he realized that he had no towel. He shuffled over to the door.

"Kurt baby, I don't have a towel. You wanna toss me one?" He asked through the door.

"No." the reply came. Blaine could hear the mischievous tone in Kurt's voice. Blaine sighed with a chuckle and opened the door a crack. Blaine saw Kurt sitting on his bed, a hand in his pants and his shirt off, revealing his pale, toned skin.

"Get OUT here Blaine, before I go insane." Kurt whined. Blaine gave in and ran across the room, grabbing his towel and drying off as fast as was humanly possible. He flung the towel to the floor and launched himself at Kurt, pulling him into a deep, desperate kiss. Kurt moaned and fell backwards onto the bed, Blaine's lips moving downwards to explore Kurt's smooth chest. He licked and sucked Kurt's nipple in just the right way, causing Kurt to writhe below him, eliciting loud moans. Blaine reached Kurt's pants, which effectively stopped his journey southward. He whined and began to tug on the skin-tight pants that Kurt was wearing. Kurt helped him, and the two of them got it over Kurt's hard-on and off his legs in a few minutes. Blaine ripped Kurt's underwear off gracefully, tossing them behind him. Blaine sighed dreamily at the sight that greeted him. Without warning he plunged his mouth onto Kurt's dick, sucking and tonguing it around in his mouth. Blaine felt Kurt bucking up, shoving himself deeper down Blaine's throat.

"Blaaine. Close." Blaine heard Kurt whine from above. Blaine pulled off with a _smack_.

"Already? I haven't even fucking done anything yet!" Blaine growled, a smile playing on his lips. He was able to get his boyfriend close with just a blowjob.

"I know, but don't stop!" Kurt begged, and Blaine obliged, replacing his mouth onto Kurt's dick. Kurt pushed himself down Blaine's throat. Blaine licked the slit on Kurt's head, and hummed happily.

That humming pushed Kurt over the edge, and Kurt came so hard into Blaine's mouth, Blaine swallowing it as it coated his mouth. He swallowed all of Kurt's come, popping off with a satisfied smile on his mouth.

"I made you come with just my mouth on your dick." Blaine proclaimed proudly. Kurt nodded breathlessly.

"You sure did." Kurt replied, reaching out to kiss Blaine who was leaning over him. Blaine winced when he felt his throbbing erection.

"Blaine, boo, I'm so sorry! That must hurt!" Kurt pumped Blaine's cock with his hand, then shifted his position to replace his hand with his mouth. Blaine sighed in relief when Kurt's gentle mouth was cradling his dick.

"Did I really make you feel _this_ good, baby?" Blaine managed to get out between pants, looking down at Kurt. Kurt nodded around Blaine, his eyes looking up with lust. Blaine couldn't take it. WIth Kurt's pupils blown wide, the feeling of Kurt's expert tongue exploring his dick, and Kurt's hands gripping Blaine's ass, Blaine felt the heat in his stomach and was barely able to warn Kurt.

"!" Blaine screamed, and barely a second later, Kurt was swallowing most of Blaine's come. Kurt couldn't swallow as fast as Blaine could, so come dribbled out of Kurt's mouth and down his chin. Blaine fell backwards into the bed, exhausted. Kurt stood up and grabbed the towel that Blaine had discarded earlier, wiping up the excess come. He wrapped the towel up and came to lay down next to Blaine.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine mumbled through closed eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, cradling his boyfriend in his arms as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Was this smut bearable? Should I never write smut again? Tell me in reviews please!**


End file.
